Guilty
by aigis13
Summary: awal dan akhir dari segalanya yang telah 'kau' mulai, Light Yagami.


**Summary:** awal dan akhir dari segalanya yang telah 'kau' mulai, Light Yagami.

**Disclaimer: **Death Note milik Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba lalu cerita ini asli milik saya!

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Tragedy/Angst

**Pairing: **Light Yagami & Misa Amane

Maaf kalau jelek ya? saya tidak begitu tau harus meletakan di genre mana! Kalo mau masukin ke genre angst kayaknya gak pas! Tapi apa boleh buat saya masukkan juga!

ONE SHOT LHO!

Baca! Dan Mohon tinggalkan Review!

**Guilty**

Masa yang telah dinantikan pun sudah berjalan, Sang Dewa Kira sudah duduk di singgasananya memerintah dengan sesuai kehendaknya bila orang melanggarnya Sang Dewa Kira tidak akan segan-segan menghukumnya dengan hukuman mati! Kira telah berjaya! Dewa yang selalu dipuja oleh para pengikut setianya.

"Membersihkan Dunia dari Penjahat"

Kalimat itulah yang dikatakan Sang Dewa Kira, tapi nyatanya Sang Dewa tidak hanya membunuh para penjahat itu, dia akan membunuh siapa pun yang telah menghalanginya untuk mencapai keinginanya.

Sang detective L telah meninggal akibat keinginannya mengungkap siapa sebenarnya Kira, L adalah keadilan yang tersembunyi dari dunia luar, tragis memang cara dia meninggal! Dia baru tahu ternyata Kira adalah orang yang dia aggap sahabat pertamanya itu. Setelah kematiannya pun Sang penerus L yang tidak lain adalah Near juga telah gagal menyergap Sang Dewa Kira, saat di gudang Yellow Box nama Near berhasil dituliskan di sobekan Death Note yang Light selipkan di bawah jam tangannya. Para penerus L sudah lenyap, tidak ada lagi penerus L yang akan menyergap Sang Dewa Kira.

"Light..." panggil Sang Kira ke dua,Misa.

"apa?" Light menatap langit sore dari balkon kamarnya.

"apa Light sudah puas dengan semua ini?" Misa menatap Light yang ada di sampingnya.

"kenapa tiba-tiba kamu bertanya seperti itu?" Light balik menatap Misa.

"ha..ha...ha...tidak apa-apa kok, Misa Cuma iseng" Misa menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya.

Malaikat berparas cantik itu terlihat bimbang dengan kenyataan yang sedang terjadi ini,haruskan dia berbahagia dengan keberhasilan Raja nya sekarang ini atau tidak?. Bahagia, kata itu sudah terhapuskan dari ingatannya entah apa yang diinginkan malaikat itu, sebuah kebahagiaan yang suci ataukan kebahagia semacam yang dialaminya sekarang ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus bergulir di dalam kepala malaikat itu.

Kejam, kata itulah yang melekat pada Sang Dewa Kira yang sudah menodai Sang malaikat cantik itu dan sekarang malaikat cantik itu sudah berubah menjadi malaikat kematian yang terus berada di samping Sang Dewa Kira.

Cemoohan apa lagi yang harus dilontarak orang-orang untuk menghina Sang Dewa Kira?

Kejam?

Gila?

Pembunuh?

Licik?

Kata-kata itu sudah tidak berpengaruh lagi untuk Sang Dewa Kira. Hidup dengan idealismenya tanpa memikirkan akibat yang dirasakan oleh orang yang tersiksa karena idealismenya itu.

"sekarang akulah yang berkuasa dan tidak boleh ada yang menghentikan aku termasuk kau yang telah membantuku Misa..." kata Light dalam benaknya .

Sang Dewa Kira bertambah tamak dengan kekuasaannya sekarang ini bahkan Sang malaikat kematiannya sendiri bermaksud untuk disingkirkan.

Light Yagami.

Seorang pria berparas tampan dan mempunyai tingkat kejeniusan yang tinggi, kejeniusan itulah yang telah membuatnya muak dengan dunia yang menurutnya sudah membusuk ini, ingin menciptakan sebuah dunia yang menurut idealismenya sendiri. Hati Light sudah membatu, tidak mempunyai perasaan lagi.

"Misa merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini, Misa bingung apa yang harus Misa lakukan sekarang..." Misa menundukkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan, sedang bepikir atau sedih.

"Misa tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya, Misa hanya ada di sampingku saja aku sudah senang..." Light menyunggingkan senyum palsunya.

Sekali lagi Sang Dewa Kira telah menyihir Sang malaikat kematian dengan mantranya, Sang malaikat tambah terjerumus ke dalam lubang yang telah di buka oleh Sang Dewa Kira, malaikat itu sudah terrantai di tangan Sang Dewa Kira.

"Light-kun apa kau mendengar suara lonceng itu?" mata hitam kelam itu mulai menutup perlahan.

Light terbangun dari mimpinya, peluh membasahi tubuhnya, kenangan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul , saat L meninggal di depan matanya sendiri.

"sial! Kenapa dia bisa muncul?" Light mengusap peluh yang keluar di keningnya.

"ng? Kenapa Light?" Misa terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara Light yang cukup keras di sampingnya.

"tidak ada..." Light kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Light...Misa merasa terancam, Misa takut..." Misa memeluk Light yang sedang berbaring di sebelahnya.

"tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan..." kata Light sambil mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

Pagi yang cerah itu sudah datang dengan mentari yang bersinar terik, angin pagi berhembus halus memberi rasa tenang saat orang terkena hembusan angin itu.

Light terbangun dari tidurnya yang sempat tertunda karena tengah malam terbangun, saat terbangun Light menemukan secarik kertas memo di atas bantal Misa lalu Light mengambil kertas memo itu dan membacanya.

"hah...dasar perempuan..." Light bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

5 jam kemudian.

Trrrrrt...trrrrrrt...trrrrt ponsel Light bergetar.

"ya?" jawab Light.

"Light...Misa takut..." terdengar suara Misa yang bergetar.

"apa maksudmu?" Light mulai curiga dengan perkataan Misa.

"Misa ingin hidup tenang..." Misa terdengar putus asa.

"Misa! Dimana kau?" Light mulai naik darah.

"disini begitu tenang...anginnya berhembus kencang...Misa merasa tenang...Light..." Misa memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"SIAL!" umpat Light.

Light mencoba memikirkan dimana Misa berada sekarang, detik-detik mengiringi Light untuk mencari jawaban. Lima menit kemudian Light mendapat jawaban dimana Misa berada, Light langsung keluar dari kamar apartemennya dan mencari Misa.

Di atas gedung apartemen.

"apa yang kau pikirkan hah?" kata Light geram.

Misa terkejut dengan kedatangan Light yang tiba-tiba, mata Light berkilat marah karena perlakuan Misa. Light mencoba mendekat ke Misa yang sedang berdiri di luar pagar pembatas.

"Light maafkan Misa, Misa sudah membuat Light kecewa..." kata Misa lirih.

"kau jangan bertindak bodoh! Misa!" Light bertambah geram.

"Maafkan Misa..." Misa pun terjun dari tempat berpijaknya.

"Bodoh!" bentak Light yang masih mencoba meraih tangan Misa.

Malaikat cantik yang telah berubah menjadi malaikat kematian itu telah putus asa dan memilih mengakhirinya dengan cara seperti ini, malaikat cantik itu tersenyum saat terjun dari atas gedung apartemennya, senyum itu bukanlah senyum yang memilukan, melainkan senyuman damai.

Malaikat cantik itu telah kembali kepada pemilik sesungguhnya, pemilik hidupnya selama ini.

Sang Dewa Kira telah kehilangan malaikat kematiannya, perasaan aneh menyelimuti hati Light yang sudah membatu. Perasaan apakah itu? Light sulit untuk mengartikannya.

Gembira?

Sedih?

Atau mungkin itu adalah sebuah penyesalan?

Ya, itu adalah sebuah penyesalan yang teramat sangat besar, Light merasa menyesal. Penyesalan itu bertubi-tubi mulai dari kehilangan seorang yang menganggap Light adalah sahabat pertamanya, seorang ayah yang selalu membanggakan dirinya, dan sekarang Light kehilangan malaikatnya yang selalu mencintainya walaupun Light tidak terlalu menanggapi perasaan Misa. Sekarang Light tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa di sampingnya, Sang Dewa Kira sudah kalah dengan perasaan menyesalnya sendiri.

Light berjalan pulang sendiri setelah menghadiri pemakaman malaikatnya,Misa. Penyesalan itu masih menyelimuti Light. Apakah Light sudah sadar dengan idealisme yang telah dia ciptakan?

Light masih berjalan di trotoar jalan dengan wajah tertunduk, dia memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya melanda dirinya itu.

"Light-kun apa kau mendengar suara lonceng itu?"

"tuan Light, kau adalah Kira!"

"Maafkan Misa. Light..."

Suara orang-orang itu terus menggema di telinga Light, raut wajah dari orang-orang itu terus terbayang di pikiran Light, mata hitam kelam menutup dengan perasaan kecewa, lalu Sang penerus meninggal dengan tuduhan yang tajam, dan Sang malaikatnya meninggal dengan senyum damai yang terlukis jelas di bibir merahnya.

Light terus berjalan tanpa tahu tujuannya kemana, saat Light menyebarang jalan Light tidak menyadari ada sebuah truk yang melaju kencang.

BRAAAK!

Darah bercipratan di aspal jalan, tubuh pria bermata madu itu hancur tertabrak truk yang melaju kencang tadi. Sang Dewa Kira bukanlah Dewa yang abadi, Dewa Kira tidak mempunyai keabadian, sekarang Light telah kembali ke Dewa yang seseungguhnya, Dewa yang mempunyai keabadian sejati.

Jangan pernah menantang Sang Dewa!

Dewa itu kekal dan abadi!

'Dia' bukanlah Dewa yang sesungguhnya!

Dewa sesungguhnya murka pada'nya'!

'Dia' terkutuk!

'Dia' durhaka!

Rasakanlah pembalasan Sang Dewa!

**END**

**Akhirnya selesai juga! Saya berterima kasih untuk yang membaca fic saya! Tolong tinggalkan REVIEW!**

**Saya sengaja membuat fic ini karena saya agak sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Light yang tidak peduli dengan orang lain T.T**

**Sebenarnya Light adalah tokoh favorit saya! Saya ingin bisa seperti dia,tapi sayang dia memilih jalan yang salah untuk memanfaatkan kejeniusannya itu! Huft! Saya kecewa padamu Light! Tentang Misa, saya juga menyukainya karena Misa keren! Tapi sayang otaknya rada konslet *plaks!***

**Oh iya yang dimaksud Dewa yang sesungguhnya itu adalah Tuhan, soalnya biasanya orang Jepang kan bilang Tuhan itu Dewa jadi saya ikutan aja.**

**Yah saya tidak mau berlama-lama.**

**Tolong tinggalkan REVIEW!**


End file.
